


Operation Access All Areas

by learashi



Series: Sick Days [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: And so "Operation Access All Areas Of Jun's Heart And Underwear Love Love Festival" (codename courtesy of Aiba), was launched amid a sea of alcohol.





	

A/N : Writtten because of a prompt by lilly0  
Thanks for the inspiration my friend. 

Twenty three days. That's how long it had been. They hadn't had sex since they'd both had recovered from their illness. He knew that Jun was serious when he revoked his privileges, but he didn't think that it would last for this long.

It was usually Jun who initiated things, and he had never gone longer than a day or two without jumping him, even if they were fighting, unless the both of them were particularly busy, and even then there was always time for a quickie.

Sho sighed and started on his second piece of cheesecake. He couldn't help it, he was a comfort eater and this was certainly the only way he was getting any comfort at the moment.

"If your ass gets any bigger we'll be able to rent it out for advertising." Nino snarked from the other end of the table, where he was nibbling delicately on a melon pan.

"Sho's ass isn't big, it's just fluffy." Aiba disagreed between mouthfulls of curry rice.

Ohno looked at it critically "From this angle it's hard to tell if it's bigger, but it does seem to be taking up more space on the chair."

Sho sighed in despair, pushing his plate away and dropping his head onto the table with a clunk.

"You guys have to help me. If don't get back into Jun's favour soon I'm either going to explode or be as big as a house, or both." he said desperately as he picked his head up off the table and started stuffing food into his mouth again.

With a grimace Nino got up from the table, and carefully removed the plate from Sho's reach afraid that he might lose a hand in the process, but unable to stand the sight of his cheeks bulging with food while he talked any longer. Sho looked so sad and whiny that eventually Ohno leaned over and handed the dessert back to him with a consoling pat on his head.

While Sho sat finishing his cheesecake the other three had an impromptu meeting to come up with a plan to help him.

"The diva is really mad this time. He must have done something really stupid." Nino said "What did you do wrong apart from practically give him the plague?" he asked the still chewing one, who was now eating Ohno's unattended sandwich.

"I may have said something about him not being too fussy about putting filthy things in his mouth, um sexually." he muttered.

The other three groaned knowing that it was going to be a big job to get Sho back into Jun's pants.

"We just have to remember that Jun hasn't been getting any for the last couple of weeks either." Ohno said.

"Twenty three days! It's already been twenty three days." Sho corrected him sadly from the table, where he was finishing Aiba's lunch.

"It's easy guys, Jun must be missing it too, so in that case we just have to make this one irresistible." Ohno suggested.

They all turned to look at Sho who was sitting slumped in his chair, blobs of whipped cream and curry sauce clinging to the corners of his mouth.

"I think we're gonna need another plan." chirped Aiba, earning a smack on the head from Nino.

At that moment Jun walked in causing the three of them to scatter around the room, trying to look innocent. He sat down, pointedly ignoring his neglected boyfriend as he watched concert footage on his laptop while eating some sushi with his fingers. He was looking almost radiant in a figure hugging v-neck top and tight jeans, his hair perfecly styled, the fine silver chain around his neck highlighting his collarbones. Sho could only stare at him helplessly, gulping when Jun casually licked his fingers after each bite.

It was all too much for Sho who emitted a strangled squeak and bolted from the room bent strangely at the waist, heading for the nearest bathroom at light speed.

They convened another meeting later that day at one of their favourite bars, taking the opportunity to plot while Jun was having a dinner meeting with his manager.

"We have to come up with a fool proof plan to get Sho not only inside Jun's pants but inside Jun himself." Aiba slurred, having already drunk too much than was good for him, and earning himself a slap on the head from Nino.

"I totally agree. Sho here is going to suffer permanent damage if Jun doesn't come round soon. Ha, they both need to cum soon." babbled Arashi's leader who had been matching drinks with Aiba. Nino glared and smacked him as well.

And so "Operation Access All Areas Of Jun's Heart And Underwear Love Love Festival", (codename courtesy of Aiba), was launched amid a sea of alcohol. Sho just sat quietly in the corner of the booth they were sitting in, looking even more depressed as the night wore on and their plans got crazier, steadily munching his way through multiple plates of bar snacks while scrolling through photographs of Jun on his phone and sighing periodically.

++++

On day twenty four Aiba suggested that he bake Jun an apology cake. "After all they always say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Although in this case it's more the way to a man's ass." he added, being a complete pervert as usual.

Taking into consideration his lack of baking skills and not wanting to make Jun sick again by giving him food poisoning, Sho decided to buy a cake instead. But somehow time got away from him, and forgot to call the bakery to place his order. By the time he remembered it was almost closing time and he just managed to get there before they locked the door for the night. Unfortunately for him the only cake they had left was a rather sad looking specimen, which had been for some strange reason iced with grey icing with "Bon Voyage" written on it. It was easy to see why nobody has showed up to collect it. Knowing that those words would indeed send him on a voyage as Jun would definitely throw him out of their apartment if he gave it to him as is, he got them to scrape the writing off and replace it with "Sorry".

Even he had to admit it looked awful, and he knew he was doomed even before he dropped it as he fumbled for his keys. Hearing the commotion, Jun pulled open the door and caught him trying to rearrange the box of squishy grey crumbs back into something resembling a cake. "Sorry?" Sho said holding out the Titanic of presents. Jun just glared before shutting the door in Sho's face.

When Sho finally got inside, he realised that Jun had already gone to bed, the bedroom door shut firmly and the pillows and blankets on the sofa telling the story of his failure. With a depressed sigh, he sat down and dejectedly began to eat his way through the box of crumbs, while texting Nino for help.

++++

Nino's suggestions the next day had all been either unhelpful, undoabe, downright embarrassing, or likely to get him arrested. He was quite sure that he was just messing with his mind or hoping to get good footage on his phone to blackmail him with in the future. There was absolutely no way that he was going to strip naked and and greet Jun lying on their bed with a rose stuck up his ass. He began to suspect that "Operation Acess All Areas Of Jun's Heart And Underwear Love Love Festival" had been thought up by Nino and Aiba with the sole purpose of torturing him.

And so another day passed without any thawing of the wall of ice that Jun had surrounded himself with, although Sho thought that he'd almost caught Jun looking at him with regret and longing a few times during the day, but figured that it was only wishful thinking.

++++

By now Sho was at his wit's end. Every time he tried to fix things he just seemed to make things worse. He knew it wasn't only his fault and that Jun was to blame as well. Because of his stubborn refusal to accept Sho's apology he was making them both suffer over something that had started out quite small and was being blown out of all proportion.

The next day he went to Ohno and told him these thoughts, hoping for some sympathy, not the lecture that he actually received.

"Don't you realise that Jun loves you deeply and he is relying on you to allow him to stop this silly fight? You know that even though he is the most stubborn man on the planet, deep down he has always been insecure. You also know him well enough that he is looking for an excuse to back down, but he is too proud to admit he is wrong. I need you to fix it, and I mean right now."

It was the longest speech Sho had ever heard come out of their leader's mouth, but he still didn't know what to do.

"Do something from the heart. He doesn't want presents. He wants something personal. He wants you."

Sho realised that in many ways he had been just as stubborn as his boyfriend and that instead of whining to his friends and feeling sorry for himself, he needed to do something that would show Jun that he was willing to make an effort to keep his love.

++++

Ohno had told him to do something from the heart, something that would prove how much he loved Jun, which sounded like the most sensible advice he'd had in days. He set to work, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he tried to put all of his feelings into this gift for his lover.

When it was done he sought Jun out in the dressing room and handed over his gift, feeling like he was passing over a piece of his heart at the same time. Since their schedules for the day were jam packed he knew that it might be evening before he found out if he had succeeded. But he hoped that Jun might find a way to communicate with him before then if the news was good.

++++

Jun was wondering what ploy Sho was about to try on him this time, but he merely handed him a large yellow envelope and walked away. Intrigued, Jun ripped it open, surprised by what he found inside.

It was a thin booklet filled with very badly drawn pictures telling a story of two little stick men. Fortunately Sho had put little name tags above their heads on the first page to help Jun know what he was looking at.

He couldn't help laughing as the little Sho figure presented the little Jun figure with different gifts only to be rejected each time. It ended with the little Sho figure on his knees in front of the little Jun begging for forgiveness.

Jun laughed even harder when he realised that the little Sho stick man had a tiny erect penis waving around in every drawing.

++++

Sho didn't hear from Jun for the rest of the day and was quite despondent when he arrived home and saw that all the lights were off, except for a faint glow coming from under the bedroom door. Jun must have gone to bed early again, to avoid talking to him. He had no idea what to do now that his last ditch plan had failed.

As he pushed open the bedroom door he felt as if his heart would stop beating. Lit only by the soft glow of many candles, Jun lay sprawled seductively on the bed, his legs slightly parted, exposing his most intimate areas fully to his lover.

Sho hastily undressed as Jun smiled and held out welcoming arms to him. He sighed as he lay down on the bed covering Jun's body with his own.

"Hello." he whispered as they lay, noses touching, lips millimeters apart.

"Hi." Jun responded shyly. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did. It won't happen again. I missed you so much. Not just the sex, but everything else as well." he said as a tear trickled down his cheek. Sho tenderly kissed it away and then kissed Jun for the first time in twenty six days.

A short while later, as Sho pressed into his lovers pliant body he found tears welling in his own eyes. How he had missed this feeling. Jun's body welcomed him in, engulfing his cock in a tight heat as he slid in to the hilt. Jun moaned and wrapped his legs around his waist trying to force him in even deeper.

"I'm home." Sho murmured.

"Welcome home." Jun replied with a gentle smile.

Sho had thought that after such a long time apart that their coupling would be fast and frenzied, but instead it was slow and tender. He slowly pulled out to the tip of his cock before just as slowly thrusting back in again, gradually picking up the pace. He was searching for the one spot that would give Jun the most pleasure. He knew that he'd found it when the younger man gasped, biting his bottom lip hard, but still not breaking the eye contact they'd maintained since Sho had entered him. Neither of them were in a hurry for it to be over as they revelled in the sensation of each other's bodies.

As the pace built up and they could both feel their orgasms approaching, Sho reached between their bodies to to take his lover's cock in his hand. Jun stopped him, gasping "No! I want to come just from you inside me." looking at Sho with pleading eyes.

This had never happened before and Sho was worried that if wouldn't happen now, but their bodies were filled with an electric connection that they had never experienced before.

Sho lifted one of Jun's legs over his shoulder so that he could go even deeper as he kept hitting his magic spot with every thrust. He could tell that Jun was close as he tightened his arms around his neck and began to chant his name under his breath.

After a few more minutes of this, Sho could hold on no longer, screaming Jun's name as he had the most intense orgasm of his life, pumping Jun full of his cum.

As the cum splashed over his insides Jun shuddered and came, his cock still untouched, spurting pulses of cum between their bodies.

They collapsed together in an exhausted sticky heap, not knowing whether to laugh or cry as they were overwhelmed by the intensity of the whole experience.

++++

Later, when they had bathed and were snuggling together tucked under the covers still naked and ready to go to sleep, Jun flicked through the book one more time. He already knew that it was going to be his most prized possession.

"You know you didn't do yourself justice in those drawings." he said lifting up the blankets and looking at Sho's cock appreciatively.

They both looked at each other and began to laugh, before falling asleep wrapped tightly around each other's bodies.


End file.
